Lovley Hearts
by silverdaggers
Summary: Hermione has returned from summer vacation in America, with two of her cousins. She is Head Girl and is dismayed to find that Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. How’ll she react? The entire year is filled with pranks and hatred. Will the twosome kill each othe
1. morning pranks and surprises

This is a Hermione/Draco story. If you don't like H/D stories, I'm sorry, but then don't read. 

**Disclaimer: if I was JK Rowlings, I wouldn't be calling you turd-for-brains, for even thinking I'm actually her. This also applies for the entire story….turd.**

**Story Summary: Hermione has returned from summer vacation in America, with two of her cousins. She is Head Girl and is dismayed to find that Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. How'll she react? The entire year is filled with pranks and hatred. Will the twosome kill each other by the time the year is over?**

**Read and find out**

**SilverDaggers (**also_CoolSilver_)

An alarm beeped. It was now morning in the Granger Household where a certain Ms. Granger would get up to start the day. The old man with the yellow house next door, watering the lawn, pushed earplugs into his bent and wrinkled ears.

Hermione groaned and rolled over to slam her alarm clock on the dresser next to her bed and plopped onto the floor. She shrieked.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming next. There were more shrieks upstairs and sounds of laughter. Hermione had enjoyed her stay in America over the summer along with her two cousins, K.C. and Bethany Mithers. Her daughter apparently, had a **_heck _**of a time in America.

Upstairs, there were the shrieks of a Hermione Granger and the laughter of K.C. who had pulled her bed away from the dresser. Hermione groaned and glared at K.C. "WHATEVER IN THE WORLD POSSESSED YOU TO PULL MY BED OUT FROM BETWEEN THE DRESSERS SO I'D FALL ON THE FLOOR? YOU COULD HAVE HURT ME BADLY!!! You are completely irresponsible and and…UGH!" Hermione groaned and stood up off the floor after finishing her tirade at K.C.

Speaking of whom, K.C. was pointing at the girl standing next to her, grinning. "It was her idea." She said innocently.

"Whatever," Hermione groaned, stretching. Just at that moment, a brown and grey Hogwarts owl flew through the window and didn't stop in time. It crashed into Hermione and knocked her over. A fresh gale of laughter arose from the two girls now rolling and convulsing across the floor.

Hermione got herself untangled from the owl with no harm done to it, and gave it a treat from the small pan of treats she usually kept for Hedwig and Pig, Harry and Ron's owls. She turned to sit down on the bed and plopped again to the floor since she hadn't looked to see where the bed now was. Another gale of laughter came up from the girls who had been getting up. Tears were now rolling down their cheeks.

"Aargh!!! Will you two never stop? Wait a sec…Ginny?!" Hermione shrieked for she had just now decided to take a closer look and see that it was a redhead girl rolling around the floor who also happened to be her female best friend in Hogwarts. "Oh my gosh, I cannot believe you're here! Why are you here? AHH oh my gosh!!! I completely forgot about Hogwarts!!!! Whoa, I have to be there in an hour!!!!" She yelled, spinning around to look at the alarm clock.

"Whoa girlfriend, calm down there for a second." K.C. said, steering Hermione to the bathroom, shoving her into the shower, and turning it on. "You actually don't have to be there for an hour and an half. That was another prank, which was to make you think you overslept."

"You little…" Hermione's words trailed off when K.C. shoved a bottle of shampoo at her.

An hour later, Hermione was in the kitchen, eating breakfast with the two girls downstairs. She was reading the letter she had gotten this morning from the owl that had knocked her over

**Hogwarts school of wizardry and magic.**

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to say that you will be Head Girl this year due to your excellent grades and recommendations. _

_You will get your own private living quarters along with the Head Boy. You two will also share a common room and have the passwords to all of the Houses. _

_You will be expected to be a model example for the rest of the students of the school as Head Girl and Boy._

_From now on, you will be able to use magic due to your being Head Girl, regardless of your age. We expect you will use it responsibly. _

_The rest will be told to you on the train in the Head Boy/Girl compartments at 10:00am. Please don't be late._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione squealed. Loudly.

"OWW!! Do you have to squeal that loud?" K.C. complained, rubbing her ears. Hermione grinned.

"Yes. Plus, it's my revenge for this morning!" Hermione stood up and went to the kitchen to put her plate in the sink. "Now, we have to go and get ready to leave."

"Why?" Ginny asked politely. Hermione gave her the evil eye. "Fine! You don't want to be late! You want to be ½ an hour early!" Ginny complained.

"Anyway, I'd like to know why Hermione nearly broke my eardrums over that letter," said K.C. grumpily, grabbing the letter.

Hermione grabbed for it and missed. She didn't want K.C. finding out about the wizarding world and thinking she was weird.

"Oh cool! So you are one too! I had my suspicions but we didn't know for sure!" K.C. squealed.

HUH?

"Well, Bethany and I are witches although our mom isn't; our dad has some pureblood in him though…I think the entire thing's different in America than over here though." K.C. explained airily.

Hermione and Ginny stared.

"Well, let's get to the station or our Head Girl here will be late! It's already 8:35!" K.C. said, waving her hand in front of the two girls. Hermione snapped to attention and whacked Ginny.

"Let's get going! I don't want to be late!" Hermione started levitating the bags to the car **(go back and read the letter since her 17th birthday's not for another month.)**

"Hey!" Ginny yelped. "Don't whack me on the head!"

"Okay dear Ginerva! Whatever you want!" Hermione innocently said.

"AND DON'T CALL ME GINERVA!!" Ginerva (oops…Ginny) exploded. Hermione only grinned.

* * *

Dundun.DUN-dah-DAH. Da, da DUNNN……..

Ahh, how I love the Music in my ears….

So how do y'all like the first chapter? I would like to hear from you guys and get suggestions for Lovely Hearts! This is my first story and I'd really like the suggestions and help!

How do you do that? See that little blank box down there? It's for reviews. Type a comment or anything you want!

Please, no flames. Constructive criticism is fine with me. Oh, by the way, I need a beta. This chapter was put up without a beta which is fine with me, but I really would like someone to look over my writing and tell me if something's missing, or if I need to spell something the British way.

I was wondering if anybody on here makes banners, and if so, I would appreciate it if one was made for this story so I could post it on the websites. If you can, will you also make a banner with the words: coolsilver, authoress, and Beta.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot!

**A preview of the next chapter:**

"What's going on Malfoy? This is certainly not where you are supposed to be or what you are…_doing_ in the Head's Compartment." Hermione spat.


	2. Sorry Author's chap

A.N. sorry y'all. This is an apology note not an update.

Crap. I am so sorry. I have been enormously busy with virtually every sport, and I think my teachers find it funny watching me try not to fall asleep in their classes..Plus, I do afterschool stuff. So I am just writing in my notebook in my spare time. I have ch. 2 written and ch. 3 started. The problem is TRYING to find time on the computer to type the story up. (This was done in free period-I'm supposed to be doing my homework. 5 mins.)

VERY TENATIVE SCHEDULE FOR LH:

2nd chap: hopefully by Sunday. If not, Tuesday.

3rd chap: About weeks after those dates.

Y'all better pray for me if you want the story updated. Seriously.

See you later.

**_SilverDaggers_**


End file.
